Hangovers are NOT fun!
by Taichi Princess
Summary: The DD boys and Yu-gi-oh boys get a little tipsy one night, and wake up the next morning with the biggest hang overs ever! Then they notice two girls cracking up and holding a video tape over thier heads... what did they do in a music video stud


fDisclaimer: I don't own digimon, Yu-gi-oh, or any song that will be part of this ficcy. 

Dedicated to: HAPPY BIRTHDAY THIRTEENTH B-DAY NICOLE *Blows kazoo* 

Kazoo: QUACK!

Me: ….That can't be good *looks in kazoo*

~Hangovers are NOT fun!~

It was a cool, autumn night. Matt and his band, the Teenage Wolves, had been taping a music video for their newest song. After three long days, it was taped and being shipped off to MTV.

"Come on Guy, I wanna go to that party" Jason Branch of the Teenage Wolves whined.

"Give us a minute" another member, Guy Daishi stuffed a few bottles of Tequila into his backpack; he muttered some curses after finding not all of them would fit. He placed three on the table and swung the backpack onto his back. "Alright. Bye Matt!"

"Later guys" Matt continued to put away his guitar. He heard the boys mutter a hello before leaving.

"Yo Matt" Tai spoke. The carrier of Friendship glanced up to see his younger brother, Davis Motamiya and his best friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys" he picked up his guitar case and put it on the sofa in the corner. "What's up?"

"Beside Davis claiming Elvis is alive, nothing" TK shrugged.

"He is TK. I mean, how can a king die? Not possible" Davis reasoned.

"He wasn't an actual king"

"Ya. The King of Rock and Roll. A small country that collapsed during the Cold war" Davis said in the biggest 'duh' voice he could muster.

"Sure" TK rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"Anyway" A giant bang from the roof interrupted Tai's train of thought. "What was that?! Davis!" he darted after the boy.

"Come on!" the burgundy haired teen ran up the rickety stairs, almost tripping three separate times. The Digidestined began cramping in their side after the second flight. Finally Davis slammed against a heavy metal door, slowly opening it.

"Davis" Tai said between breaths. "What… are… you…"

"Sh!" Davis hissed and turned back to the roof. Gravel was scattered all over it, and an old shed sat on the northern side. Six boys stood in the middle, staring at a map.

"I told yea ya shoulda made a left at Albuquerque!" a very tall blonde pointed to a spot on it. "Not Albania."

"Anyone coulda made the mistake" a brunette with a Mohawk muttered.

"But, of course, it was you" the first boy replied with a glare.

"Okay guys!" a very short boy with spiky blonde hair stepped in-between them. "We'll get to Anime North, don't worry"

The feuding boys turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms.

"Excuse me" Davis walked into the open and the boys jumped.

"Who are you?" a boy of medium height and deep voice questioned.

"I'm Davis. Those are my friends" He pointed to each boy. "Tai, Matt, and TQ"

"TK!"

"Opps" Davis smiled angelically.

"Nice to meet you" the shortest boy stepped forward and shook Davis's hand. "My name's Yugi. They're" he introduced them in the same was as Davis. "Joey, Tristan, Yami, Bakura, and Yami Bakura"

"Ok. How did you guys get up here?" Davis noticed Joey shoot Tristan a devilish glare.

"We don't know, exactly" Yugi replied with shrug. "We were trying to Anime North, but Tristan said he knew a short cut."

"Where are we?" Bakura questioned with a heavy English accent.

"Odiba, Japan"

"Japan?!" they yelled.

"Uh… ya"

"TRISTAN!"

"Eheh" The Digidestined watched the strangers stare menacingly at the brunette.

"Yamato Ishida of the Teenager Wolves" Matt stepped forward. "I could get you where you want to go. I have connections with a lot of airlines."

"Really?" Bakura stopped muttering.

"Ya. Where do you want to go, again?"

"Ancient Egypt" Yami replied.

"…Oh?" Matt raised an eyebrow and slightly inched backwards.

"Do you have a phone in there?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, ya. Come on, I'll show you" Matt walked back down the staircase and into a break room. He looked behind him to find a crowd behind him. "Uh… over there"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai sighed and took three bottles of Lemon Gatorade from the break room's mini fridge. Yugi had been unsuccessful in contacting his grandfather, so Matt had suggested they stay in the studio that night. The carrier of Courage had decided to be nice and make them some drinks. He placed the giant bottles on the table, next to the Tequila and went to the cupboard to get some plastic cups.

"Hey Tai! Can you come here a minute?" yelled TK.

"Ya" Tai jogged out of the room; a minute or two after he had left, two figures began to pass by it. One stopped and whispered something to the other. They withheld a giggle and creped into the room. One emptied the Gatorade bottles over the sink, then filled them up with the hard liquor; the other kept watch.

"Pst! He's coming back" the one at the door whispered. The first girl put the cap back on the last bottle and ducked under the table; the second girl hid behind the door.

"It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow poka dot bikini" Tai walked back into the break room and grabbed the cups and bottles. He walked back out, smiling and considering that his good deed for the day. As soon as he was gone, the two figures came out of their hiding places, giggling like mad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here guys" Tai tossed Joey, Tristan, and Yami a bottle each. He set the blue cups on the table and went to help TK set up another bed; they began filling the cups and handing it to the others.

"Want some, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Na, I'm not that thirsty" he heard a slight echoing _Awww. "Did you hear that?"_

"Hear what?" Bakura took a sip. "Huh… tangy"

"Nevermind" Yugi shrugged. He stood up and walked over to the other boys. "We really appreciate this"

"It's no problem" Matt pushed two lounging chairs together and set a blanket on it. He wiped his head with the back of his hand.

"Hey, you guys want something to drink?"

"Ya"

"Ok"

"Sure"

"Thanks" 

Yugi smiled and walked over to the table. He noticed Joey laughing insanely, but figured he just missed a joke. He filled up four cups and walked back over to the Digidestined.

"Thanks" they chimed and drank it up.

_This tastes really weird... Tai pondered, but didn't say anything. He didn't know how long the Gatorade had been in the Fridge anyway. He had no clue everyone else was thinking the same thing._

"If you want anymore, just ask" Yugi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The next morning_

"Oh my head" Matt groaned as he woke up.

"What was in that junk?" Tai muttered. The boys whimpered upon hearing two girls giggling and a boy laughing; they looked up.

Ahead of them sat Yugi and two girls. One was 5'4 feet tall and around 14 years old. She had wavy, rusted blonde hair and a slight tan in her skin. The other girl was a tiny bit taller, with thick, dirty blonde hair. She looked to be around the age 13.

They looked over and the older girl dove for the TV, clicking the eject button. She began giggling insanely again.

"What?" Tai cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Tai" she replied innocently.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I'm a fan girl. I know everything about you guys" she grinned. "I'm Nikki, and that's my friend, Nicole."

"Oh… fan girl?" Joey sat up and scratched his head. "Eh, what's dat in your hand?"

"**Nothing!" she hid the tape behind her back. The tall boy got up and stood in front of her; he was about half a foot taller than her.**

"Gimme the tape"

"Nuh-uh" she tossed the tape to Nicole.

"Ok, you, give me the tape" Tristan stepped forward.

"Nope" she laughed and tossed it to Yugi, who tossed it back to Nikki.

"Yugi!"

"Sorry!"

"HA!" Joey grabbed it out of her hand and studied it.

"HAHA!" She snatched it out of his hand.

"HAHAHA!" Joey grabbed it once again. This continued for quiet a while, until:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joey exclaimed.

"HA! You said an extra HA" the girl grabbed the tape and drove behind Tai. "Ooh, I like you!"

"Uh, thanks?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Protect me!" she jumped into his arms.

"Protect me too" Nicole jumped into Bakura's arms, smiling dreamily.

"Just tell me what's on the tape!" Tristan screamed. The two girls exchanged looks.

"Why don't we just _show you?" Nicole suggested._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright everyone, what do ya think? I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't review screaming at me. It only looks you look like a fool, and if you criticize it, I will do my best to make it better. Plus, the REAL humor begins in the next chapters.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND

**Happy Birthday Gatochu!!! *Blows Kazoo again***

Kazoo: MOO

Me: …I gotta get this fixed *tosses it to Tai* **Happy thirteenth birthday! Do ya like your present?**

Yugi: *Holds up Cheesecake with the words 'Happy Birthday Nicole. Cheesecake Courtesy of Bakura's Cheesecake Emporium. Evil Curse courtesy of Yami Bakura's Evil Curse Emporium. Evil curse REPELENT courtesy of Bakura's Fangirl and evil curse repellent store' in tiny, microscopic writing*


End file.
